Little Pages
by Midnight Nakamura
Summary: A series of one-shots mainly about the heroes.


**Hi... **

**So, I decided to make a list of one-shots, not sure If I actually want to make a series. I don't have the knowledge, and I'm too lazy to research. I have a life you know (lies)! Anyways, I wish that you could enjoy this. I'm still thinking of making a series, if you like this one-shot, maybe you could help me... **

**Hahaha**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory. If I did, I would fix Lumi's storyline. Cause I don't get it. **

**~LINE BREAK OF MAPLENESS...~**

Evan was acting weird.

Phantom was the first to know. It started in the morning, when Evan kept silent. Sure, they young boy would always keep quiet (in fact everyone did, except for occasional Luminous vs. Phantom argument) but he would at least say_ something. _The master thief thought he was just homesick, why wouldn't he be? The thirteen year old dragon master was forced out of home because of his destiny. He barely even said good-bye to his family. With the homesick thing in mind, Phantom just ignored his actions. Then Mercedes came to notice it. She started to notice Evan acting nervous. She thought he had something to say. During lunch, he tried to say something, but always said "never mind" or "I'll tell you later". Was there something wrong? Mercedes, being the "mother" she was, went up to Evan and asked. She walked up to his small room Phantom gave him in the _Lumiere _, and quietly knocked, trying not to attract attention from the other heroes.

"Y-yes?" A small voice rang out from the inside. The elven queen took it as a welcome in and opened the door.

"May I talk to you?" She asked. The small dragon master looked up from the ground and blinked, surprised to see her.

"Sure... Did I do anything wrong?" He asked nervously. Mercedes let out a small laugh and sat down on his bed,

"Of course not. I'm just worried about something." She said. Evan slowly sat next to her, but moved to the far end.

"W-what is it?" He asked. Mercedes gave him a soft motherly look.

"Is there something bothering you? Something you want to share with us?" She asked. Evan tilted his head in confusion.

"What? Why would you say that?" He asked, his eyes were filled with honesty and confusion. Mercedes sighed.

"You tried to say something before. You could tell me." She said softly. Evan still kept a confused look, but suddenly frowned. He looked down and crossed his arms around his stomach.

"Oh, that..." He said. Mercedes still eyed him completely. Evan looked up and sighed.

"Honestly, it's nothing." He said. The elven queen shook her head no.

"Obviously it's something..." She said. "Does... does it have to do with Freud?" She asked, almost as if it was a whisper.

"No...Not at all." Evan said, rather quickly. Mercedes raised her left eyebrow for a second, before dismissing the case.

"Are you sure it's nothing? You could tell me. We're always there for you. Remember that, okay?" She said, before getting up and approaching the door.

"W-Wait! Mercedes..." Evan stopped her. The queen turned around and grinned. "Um... Thanks for talking, but I'm older now. I don't really need it anymore." He said. Mercedes, though disappointed he didn't reveal what he was concerned about, smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She did a small curtsy before leaving and closing the door behind her. Evan stared at the door for a few more seconds, wishing she would open it again and say the three words he hoped for, but after a minute or so, he sighed and looked back down.

**~Line Break~**

"Hm... I guess I'm not the only one to notice this..." Phantom said as the other three heroes sat on a round dinning table. Aran stared down at the floor, as if she was daydreaming, Mercedes gave another concerned look and Luminous... Luminous was doing what he normally does.

"Yeah, I went to talk to him, but he didn't budge. I could only say that it doesn't have to do with Freud." She explained. Phantom sighed and sat on the front chair.

"So what do we do?" Aran asked, looking up from her thoughts.

"We wait." Phantom said. "Maybe the boy will be over it by tomorrow." Another silence.

"Wait." Luminous said, startling the group by his sudden deep voice. "Mercedes, did he say anything to yo... something about being older?" He asked. Mercedes blinked and thought for a moment.

"Actually, when I was about to leave, he thanked me for talking to him, but also added that he was older and he didn't need it anymore." She said, replaying the moment in her head. Luminous thought for a moment, then stood up.

"I knew it." He said, pacing back and forth. Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"Found a clue Sherlock?" He snickered. Luminous glared daggers at the thief.

"Shut up. I know whats wrong with Evan." Luminous said. Mercedes's eyes widen.

"What is it?!"

"This happened with Lania, when it was the first year I met her." Luminous explained. "She was just to nervous to tell me. She alwa-"

"Luminous. Just. Tell. Us." The queen said, annoyed. The light magician sighed and gave a small grin.

**~God I just realized how terrible this story is ._.~**

"Evan.. it's time for dinner." Mercedes voice rang out from downstairs. Evan blinked and stood from his chair.

"I guess the day is almost done. I might as well tell them..." The dragon master sighed and opened his door. Quickly Evan knew something was off. The lights were turned off, and everything just seemed... weird. Evan tighten his grip on his staff and took a few steps forward. He tried to walk without making any noise. "Mercedes...?" He whispered. "Phantom...? Aran...? Lumino-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~"

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" Evan fell back from climbing down the stairs. All the other heroes and Phantom's staff jumped out from different areas and laughed. Mercedes quickly ran to his side and tried to help him up. Once the boy was on his feet, he gave a confused look. "What...? How did you... know?" He asked, trying not to smile. The other three heroes walked over to Evan.

"We knew something was off and Luminous was the one who found out. Were you embarrassed to tell us?" Mercedes asked. Evan nodded.

"I-I thought you guys were going to laugh and think I'm just a child." He said.

"Well of course you're not! You're 14 now right?" Phantom patted Evan on the back.

"13"

"Yeah!" Phantom said. Aran whacked him on the head with her hand. Mercedes grinned.

"Now, why are we just standing here? We're here to celebrate your birthday!" She said. Evan walked down to the dinning table only to see a large feast and cake laid out. On the cake, it clearly said the three words he wanted.

_'Happy Birthday Evan'_

**~Line Break~**

**Meh**

**Meh meh meh meh meh**

**That.**

**was.**

**terrible.**

**Anways, this is going to be a series of one-shots. Thus meaning this is a one-shot. And the next chapter is going to be another one-shot. **

**Anyways~**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**

**(Gawd I'm serious. This was a stupid one-shot)**


End file.
